Kalos: A Foxy Love Story
by Roanes Steel
Summary: My first attempt at a Pokemon x Human love story. With that in mind, I hope you guys and gals like it. This is the story of how a Delphox goes about wooing her retired trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**{Pokémon love story! Not related to my other Pokémon story in any way, shape, or form. However, I have never done something like this, so be nice. Please. Also there are small bits of citrus in every chapter. However it is only a lime this time. Hehe, I made a rhyme.}**

**Characters include, Male OC and a Female Delphox. So there is that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a mattress I found in my closet when I arrived in my current home. It is in no way the Pokémon franchise. It does help me see pretty colors though.**

**{Do I really need to put in a guide? Oh well, just to be safe.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Pokémon talking"**

'_**Pokémon Thinking'**_

***Scene Change***

Flashes lit up the room as the cameras focused on the group before them. The group was a trio of models for the Kalos fashion magazine 'Pokéfan Fashion', a magazine dedicated to showing clothes that looked like Pokémon, or were at least inspired by them. The three models were in outfits for men designed after the final evolution of the three starters given to trainers with a Pokédex in Kalos, Chesnaught, Delphox, and Greninja.

However this story is about the man in the Delphox style outfit, Richard Bedrosian. Richard was by no means a muscular man, hence why he was in the Delphox outfit, with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. He looked more like a handsome professor than anything else if you judged him by his face, with small half glasses and smoother features then the men to his sides. However the most outstanding thing about him was his limited experience as a trainer, that and the fact that his mother was a Pokémon breeder that was close friends with the head of the company.

This fact brought him both love and scorn from his coworkers; he couldn't count the number of times he's had someone try to be his friend, or even get romantic with him in some cases, just to get a good word in with the higher ups. However as soon as they found out that he couldn't do anything for them they would forget about him faster than food in front of a hungry Snorelax.

Still, as the camera workers called out that they were switching to the female versions, Richard just walked out of the building, already knowing that since he was done for the day that he could just keep the clothes. His mother called it a 'perk of the job' however he just called it more closet space taken up. Still as he boarded the bus heading towards his small home in Laverre City.

As Richard found himself a seat on the bus, ignoring all the attention he got from the other riders as he did, he couldn't help but think about his most recent 'Girlfriend'. She was part of the reason he left in such a hurry due to the fact that she was the female model for the Delphox outfit. She had been just like the others, nice and loving right up until the moment he gave her 'the letdown', or the short speech he gave everyone after they tried to be nice in order to get a good word.

This girl was definitely more persistent, considering that she continued to try and date him even after his speech, but he ended it when he overheard her talking to some of the other girls in the hall about, "Getting him wrapped around her finger to get to his mother."

However the way he broke it off seemed to make him the bane of the office. As soon as the girl approached him in the morning after he overheard her little conversation, he simply ignored her. That lasted the entire day before she started crying and begging him to talk to her, so he did by saying something that might as well have been social suicide.

"It doesn't matter how much you fake it, I won't be able to get you any bonus points to a better pay check. We're through; I don't need a fake girlfriend!" After that he left the building and when he came back the next day the girl was out sick and everyone was giving him the cold shoulder, and it was still going even now that a month had gone by.

Richard was shaken from his little trip down memory lane when the bus stopped in front of the Pokémon center, letting him get off the bus to see his land lord standing their waiting for him. Standing before him was none other than Valerie, another of his mother's close friends.

Any trainer doing the champion challenge knew who Valerie was, seeing as she was the sixth gym leader of the Kalos region. However anyone would admit that the woman was quite beautiful, with her long raven colored hair and her unique eyes plus her gorgeous figure, she was easily in the top five women of Kalos. However he didn't see her that way, mainly due to the fact that he had already been told that he would not get a date by the woman herself.

Anyway according to what his mother had told him when she got him the place, his grandparents had helped her parents breed her Mawile, which she used as one of her staple Pokémon in a gym battle. That led to the two women becoming close due to his mother's knowledge of how to raise a Pokémon back when she was a rookie trainer. Still she did have a history with his mother and so she was more like the weird but beautiful aunt, or big sister as she told him.

Giving the woman a small smile and a wave, Richard began to follow her to the house she was letting him use due to her gym having a built in apartment block under it for her and her trainers. "Your roommate took good care of the place today." Valerie said as she led the way down a small dirt path near the old well.

Richard merely nodded before he responded, "Well she normally does, it's not like it's hard to do chores with her body shape." Valerie giggled at the statement as a small house came into view through the woods. The house matched the style of the ones in the main part of the city except it was clearly bigger, having two stories and multiple rooms on each floor. The house also had another thing that set it apart from the others, and that was the Delphox that went by the name of Kaitlin standing at the door in a black lacy maid outfit.

The story behind that particular thing was actually pretty funny. You see shortly after a visit by Richard's mother after the duo had settled into the house, Kaitlyn had asked the woman for some clothes since she wouldn't be battling. So intending to play a trick on her son she went to Lumiose and bought a sexy maid costume. However she was shocked when Richard merely complimented the fox for her lovely outfit. After that Kaitlyn had only ever taken the clothes off to wash them or sleep. She also began to take care of all of the house work after an internet search had told her how maids were supposed to act. Of course she had found a few of the naughtier maid stories floating around the internet, but a quick intervention by Richard stopped her from using any of them as fact.

Still after bidding the gym leader goodbye, Roanes made his way into the house while ignoring the intense stare of Kaitlyn seeing as she always looked at him like that after a job where he got an outfit. However as he began to reach for the hat that was supposed to be the Delphox ears he caught a strange scent in the air, kind of like a Pecha berry and cinnamon tart with a hint of honey. Getting slightly distracted by the scent, he didn't notice Kaitlyn rush towards the bathroom.

After searching the immediate area for any baked goods Kaitlyn may have made, Richard eventually gave up and headed to the bedroom room to change. After a short climb up the stairs and down the short hallway he ended up in his bedroom. The room was furnished with more classical looking pieces. It had a queen sized mahogany bed with a set of dark blue covers and a few orange pillows, his and Kaitlyn's favorite colors since they shared the room. Off to the side was a dresser which contained Richard's many gifted outfits while a chest at the foot of the bed held his normal clothes. There were also a few paintings around but other than that the room was empty except for the chandelier light hanging in the middle of the room.

However before he could start to switch clothes a voice rang out in his head. "Wait …" Richard looked over his shoulder to see Kaitlyn standing at the door with her head down. "I like this one." Sighing quietly to himself he turned to give the fox pokémon a smile as he set the hat back on his head and adjusted the sweater before turning back to the door. "Alright fine, but only because I love ya." As he walked past the fox, he had no idea the thoughts he set off in the poor girl's head.

A few hours later the duo had had a nice dinner, they could be found sitting on the couch in their living room watching some of the highlights from the champion's last challenger. As per usual, after that kid that had won the Honor of Kalos dropped off the map Diantha was just unbeatable. However it was still interesting to see how long some of the trainers would last before being wiped out. In fact this last one had made it to Gardevior before being completely destroyed. Richard couldn't help but wince as the poor kids Haxorus was knocked out in one shot.

After the match was called the red head clicked off the TV and stretched, smiling when he noticed that Kaitlyn had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Deciding that he didn't want to wake up his roommate, Richard carefully lifted her into a bridal carry before heading up to bed, completely missing the fox's stirring and quiet gasp when she realized what was going on. That said the fox didn't do anything to change the situation, in fact merely did as her research said and stayed 'asleep' while snuggling deeper into her friend's chest. She felt herself start to drift off again as the familiar and calming scent filled her. By the time Richard had gotten them back to their room, Kaitlyn was back to sleep with a serene smile on her face.

Once he reached the bed Richard put the sleeping fox on the bed and went to go change into his sleep clothes, or he tried too but Kaitlyn just didn't let go over the Delphox sweater he was wearing. However when he tried to gently remove the clawed fingers from the sweater he heard her whimper in fear, almost like she was afraid he would leave forever. Sighing quietly but still smiling, Richard climbed over the fox and settled into his spot on the bed. He always wondered why people never let their Pokémon sleep in beds; it was always either the floor or a Pokéball. Deciding that he wouldn't find the answer by staring sleepily at the ceiling Richard allowed himself to pull his loyal companion closer and fell asleep.

***6:00 the Next Morning, With Richard***

Richard groaned as he woke up to the sun as it snaked its way towards his eyes. He lies in the bed and stares at the ceiling while he pondered the meaning of life, until he felt something bumping his thigh. Still half asleep the red head reached down towards it only to grab hold of, what he currently thought was a furry blanket. So doing what any half asleep person would do pulled the 'blanket' over him. He was snapped fully awake when he heard the soft moan of Kaitlyn. Moving slowly, Richard softly tightened his grip the 'blanket' one last time to confirm his suspicions. The second he heard the moan of the fox that was now lying on his chest, he froze before inching his way out from under the fox Pokémon.

As soon as he was free from his fluffy prison, Richard grabbed his casual outfit, which consisted of a dark blue hoodie and some faded grey jeans, before stripping out of the Delphox outfit and laying it on the bed. _'Might as well make those my around the house clothes,' _the red head thought as he made his way into the attached bathroom for a shower before he made his way to work.

***8:00 with Kaitlyn***

After ten or so minutes of reaching around for her pillow, Kaitlyn sat up with a yawn before groggily walking to the dresser to get her spare outfit before a certain scent caught her attention. Casting her eyes towards the source of the scent, the Delphox noticed that Richard had left his clothes on the bed. She stood in place, twitching slightly as she debated with herself on whether to clean the clothes or to draw them as close to her as possible and inhale as much of the scent as she could. However it didn't matter as her body ended up moving to the bed and bringing the sweater to her nose anyway.

'_**Forget it, I'll was them later.'**_ Kaitlyn though as she breathed in her trainer's scent. She let out a shuddering breath as the scent that flooded her brain triggered a bunch of old memories of travel from the times when she and Richard had been taking the Champion challenge. She still remembered why he ended up retiring; worse was that it was all her fault as well.

***Flashback***

A Twelve year old Richard was walking along route 22 with Kaitlyn on his shoulder, both of them wondering why there were no wild Pokémon anywhere in sight. However when the wandered near the river they found out why the Pokémon were gone almost instantly as before them stood a fully revived Kabutops mid meal on a poor Magikarp. However as soon as it caught sight of them, the fossil Pokémon dropped the drained fish and made its way towards them, its bloodied scythe blades drawing both of their attentions.

Richard began to slowly inch his way towards the ledges that would take him back to the city until Kaitlyn jumped from his shoulder to fight, not knowing how much her recklessness would cost her trainer. The gutsy Fennekin started off by spitting an ember at the fossil, only to be completely shocked when it just shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. Richard had started freaking out as soon as the little fox had left his shoulder, so acting quickly he rushed forward and picked her up before running full tilt towards town while screaming for help as loud as he could.

The Kabutops clearly didn't like the fact that its prey was escaping it, so it rushed forward and leapt at Richard with its blade. However just before the scythe arm of the fossil struck him through the chest, a Hydreigon slammed into it from the above with enough force to crush the predator against the ground. However the Kabutops didn't go down alone as its scythe managed to catch Richard along the back of the leg, cutting clean through to the bone. The red head didn't even have the chance to scream before he went into shock.

Yet just before he hit the ground, Richard had managed to angle himself slightly to the side so as to not harm the little fox. Shortly after she watched her trainer and closest friend hit the ground, Kaitlyn began to lick his face in an effort to wake him up. It wasn't until his mother had come running down the road did she start crying.

***End Flashback***

Katlyn had shaken herself from the bad memory as she cried silently into the shirt she was holding as the feelings of that day hit her hard. She was lucky that he had wanted to keep her after that, and the years he was in the hospital recovering from the attack his mother had gone out of her way to remind her of that fact. That was one of the reasons she had trained so hard, managing to evolve into Braixen by the time he had started therapy to be able to walk again.

However, it wouldn't be until years later when she was a Delphox and Richard had moved them into this house for his new job as a model did she realize that she loved her trainer. She couldn't help it; the red head was perfect to her despite what she had done. When she was a Fennekin he would spend time playing with her and taking breaks when she was tired. And even after the accident he treated her like a princess, reading books to her as she slept on his chest, and sneaking her food from his tray despite the nurses giving her Pokémon kibble.

Even during the therapy when she was a Braixen, he would always worry about her instead of himself. He would always ask if she was tired or apologize for being so heavy. In response to that she would use her developing psychic power to tell him that she didn't mind.

Now that they had been living in this house for a full three years, seven years after the accident, she had been constantly search the internet for ways to show him how much she loved him. However the only things she could find were things that would only work if she was human. Now though after years of slowly building love, and even lust, the Delphox was getting desperate. And after this particular memory she knew that she needed to use some drastic measures.

Nodding to herself, Kaitlyn walked toward the study computer with purpose in her stride. However it wasn't the kind of purpose of a determined individual, it was that special kind of purpose that only someone who was contemplating something society would see as crazy would use. In the end after almost a half an hour of searching, she wound up on a really good site for her current problem. On it she saw some very … helpful pictures, videos, and stories to her cause leading her to bookmark it for later use if this plan didn't work.

***7:00, end of the work day***

Richard returned to the house with a tired sigh as his new Chandelure outfit was folded over his arms. "Who would wear that?" The red head said to himself as he looked around, wondering where Kaitlyn was. _'That's weird; she has always met me at the door.'_ It was then that he noticed the muffled moans coming from upstairs. Raising an eyebrow at the noises, the red head slowly made his way towards the bedroom, which was were the sounds were strongest.

Slowly approaching the door, Richard put his ear against the door in order to see if he could find out what was going on in there. However all heard was panting and loud moans of 'Delphox' or some variation of the name. With that he finally knew what was going on in the room, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to walk away or even pull his ear off the door. Finding his throat strangely dry, Richard couldn't help but open the door just to see if Kaitlyn was okay, or that's what he told himself anyway.

Inside he saw a sight that made his jaw drop. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, was his lifelong friend and companion holding the sweater he had worn last night to her nose as she made short, swift thrusts of her fingers into her sex. He stared transfixed at the sight before something else caught his attention, an old summer edition of Pokéfan Fashion folded over to reveal a picture of him in a Chinchou swim suit. It was the most revealing picture the magazine had published of the red head; it was also the only issue that he couldn't find to put in the box with the rest of them.

As soon as he returned his attention to Kaitlyn, the fox came hard with psychic scream of his name. That was the last straw that sent him scurrying down the hall, confused and more than a little aroused.

**{Done and done. Alright, this is my first attempt at a Pokemon love story, so be nice everyone. Also, to everyone who was hoping for a different story of mine, I am getting back to those now. That said this story will have a few more chapters, probably three. Anyway that's it for now so, as always. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter two is here, because a multi chapter story actually needs more than one chapter. Did I just blow your mind? If I did, I apologize for your now damaged skull.}**

**{Also, how did I miss that thing, it was literally everywhere.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a mattress I found in my closet when I arrived in my current home. It is in no way the Pokémon franchise. It does help me see pretty colors though.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Pokémon talking"**

'_**Pokémon Thinking'**_

***Scene Change***

Richard yawned in the break room three days after the first incident. He shuddered as he remembered how the displays had been getting much more … active. Last night Kaitlyn had been actively moaning his name as she used her old hairbrush to fuck herself. It was really starting to get to him, especially since he had slept on the couch for the past three days.

However the break room was soon full as people began talking about a meeting that was happening soon. _'Oh right, the company party is coming.'_ After finishing his thought, Richard sat up from his position in a corner chair just in time to catch sight of his mother's old friend, and his current boss, walking into dressed in an elaborate dress that looked like a red version of a mega Gardevior dress.

She had long blonde hair that was cut in a manner that resembled the mega her dress was modeled after. She also had sparkling green eyes that caught sight of him almost immediately, and because she was so close to the family she gave a small smile before turning to the rest of the room.

He started half listening as the mixed feeling he had for her began to appear again. On one hand, she was a good friend and boss to him. However on the other hand, she had literally hard balled him into this job due to his old relationship with her daughter. He shook his head with a sigh as the woman finally finished with the thank you and keep up the good work monolog.

"Now then, after a length phone call with a good friend of mine, I have decided that we will be using one of the alley plazas to have a mandatory get together. All employees not sick tonight must show up or else disciplinary actions will be taken." Richard's eye twitched at that before the woman spoke up again. "Also anyone that has a human like Pokémon must bring him or her, thank you and have a nice day.

'_Damn it mom.'_ Richard thought as he made his way towards the bus after talking with his boss for hopes of being able to skip it, only to be shot down when he was told that he would either go on his own or be dragged there by the woman's Jinx. It was a 'gift to his mother' since he had never been to a non-mandatory work meeting. He would be more accepting of these kinds of parties if the woman didn't all but strip in front of him, which was what caused his current problems at work in the first place.  
Richard sighed as his house came into view through the trees, only with all the lights turned out. This had him on edge as he didn't hear anything either and that has never happened before in the entire time he had lived in that house.

The red head gulped as watched the door creak open. He slowly made his way into the house only for the door to fly close before being locked by an unseen force. "This isn't funny Kaitlyn!" The red head yell as he made his way towards the stairs, which was the location for the living room's light switch. He would have cursed the idea of making that the only location for the main light switch if he hadn't noticed something dart up the stairs from the closet, five feet beside him.

He swallowed as the fear slow started to build, what if that thing wanted to kill him? What if it was luring him into some kind of trap? What if something happened to … "Kaitlyn!" Richard yelled as he tore up the stairs, worry filling him as he completely by passed the switch as he raced to the only open door on the second floor, his and Kaitlyn's room.

He rushed in and came face to face with … an empty bed? He was so shocked that he didn't hear the sound of the door closing until he was tackled onto the bed. He struggled until a husky, lust filled voice filled his mind. "I tried to be nice, I really did, but I will not be ignored anymore." He turned his head to the panting form of his Delphox laying against his back.

"Kaitlyn, what are…" He didn't to finish before he was turned over and his lips were covered by her muzzle. He didn't respond due to his shock, giving Katlyn the chance to unbutton his shirt and throw it across the room. It was when she began to fiddle with his belt that he began to push her off him, not gaining much success due to Pokémon having a lot of physical advantages over humans. Another thing that was working against him was that fact that he wasn't even sure he wanted her to stop.

Eventually Kaitlyn managed to remove her trainer's pants before pulling away as the need for air forced her to separate from Richard's mouth. Richard looked up at the Delphox with heavy panting breaths, making her fur move as she rubbed her paws against his chest.

He could believe this was happening, he had never thought about her like this before. But now that she had started this, he actually began to take notice of the things he had been overlooking before due to societies norms. He noticed the slight bumps on her chest that marked the locations of her breasts, and the slight points on the top that he knew from his Delphox's shape as the her nipples, if she had the same locations for everything as a human.

He also began to notice the more unique things about her, like how her fur was compressed in certain spots due to her constantly wearing that maid outfit. He also noticed the patches of short fur from when she fought recklessly as a Fennekin. He sat up and drew the surprised fox into another kiss, a much more passionate one, as all of the lust and love he had for the fox exploded from him in an instant.

He stopped caring about the judgment form society, the fact that she was a Pokémon, and even the party he was supposed to be getting ready for. All he cared about right then was Kaitlyn and how much he loved her. And judging by how she moaned into the kiss, Richard could tell that the fox appreciated his new found eagerness to respond to her advances. Pulling away from the kiss the red head gave the fox a smile before he rolled them over so that he was on top.

"How about we do this right, sound good?" Richard asked as he began to rub his hands down Kaitlyn's soft fur, getting a whine of pleasure from the fox before she answered. **"What took you so long?"**

He chuckled as his hands came to rest on the fox's thighs, just a faction of an inch away from her desperate womanhood on either side. "Pointless crap." Richard answered as he slid a finger into the fox's wetness, wincing slightly at the heat that immediately covered it.

'_Well she is a fire type.'_ He thought to himself as he began to thrust his finger back and forth, smiling as Kaitlyn began to moan loudly in pleasure. As he did this, Kaitlyn somehow managed to sneak her tail to his waist and lower his boxers without him noticing, right up until the furry appendage wrapped itself around his hardened length. He looked down at the fox to see Kaitlyn smiling innocently up at him, stroking him with her tail all the while. He groaned before a particularly rough tug reminded him of his own activity, making him insert another finger before he began to make up for it.

It wasn't long before the pair started breathing heavily as they raced towards their respective release. Richard was currently using three fingers as he gently squeezed and rubbed at Kaitlyn's breasts. Said fox had begun to use different speeds and tightness of her tail as she felt her trainer get closer along with her.

In the end both Pokémon and trainer were caught off guard when the waves of pleasure ripped through them, Kaitlyn spraying Richard's hand with a loud moan of her species name as the red head grunted before he shot his seed onto the Delphox's stomach and tail.

Richard panted as his eyes drift towards the clock before his eyes widened when the saw the time. "Oh fuck! Kaitlyn we have got to get cleaned up now, there's a work thing going on."

The Delphox growled at the reason her trainer had for stopping their activities, about to force her side of the issue before the next statement made her comply, reluctantly. "If I don't show up on time, the boss will send people to get me!" With that said, Richard ran off towards the bathroom after grabbing a fresh set of clothes.

He stopped briefly at the door before he smiled at the fox, blushing when he saw that she was collecting his cum and licking it off her hand. Shaking his head free of the embarrassment, the red head called out to the fox one last time. "Hey, I promise we can continue after. Sound good to you?"

The Delphox bright considerably as she cheered, the fox not quite realizing that she wasn't using her psychic abilities to communicate her thoughts to Richard. Still he knew that she was glad he wasn't stopping, and honestly he was too.

**{Done and done, I know its short, but it's supposed to be. Next chapter will be longer, I swear. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
